This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for the cleaning of soft drink dispensing equipment.
Such equipment normally consists of a source of CO.sub.2 gas, tanks or pre or post mixed drinks of various flavors, a cooling or chilling unit and a series of dispensing taps whereby the requisite flavour of drink can be dispensed in the conventional manner.
Flexible lengths of hose with quick connect couplings on either end, couple the CO.sub.2 tank to the premix tanks and it is quite conventional that a plurality of tanks of one flavour be coupled together in series by what are known as jumper hoses, once again using the conventional quick connect couplings.
All of this equipment has to be cleaned on a regular basis for obvious reasons and this cleansing process is normally time consuming and arduous.
Also to be cleaned are the lines or hoses running between the tanks and the cooling unit and the lines extending between the cooling unit and the dispensing head.